The Eagle Has Swooped: And The ANZACs Are Not Happy
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: AU: The second cold war has been suspended because of an alien threat to all the people of Earth. The only line of defense, the intrepid prowler squad, the elite from across the globe, they face down death and life together proving that unity and co-operation really can work miracles. No matter how big their victories are in space, it's the small ones that are cause for celebration


Story Title:

The Eagle Has Swooped: And The ANZACs Are Not Happy

Rating:

K

Summary:

AU: The second cold war has been suspended because of an alien threat to all the people of Earth. The only line of defence, the intrepid prowler squad: Enterprise, Eureka, Britannia, Macbeth, Titan, and Serenity. Manned by the elite from across the globe, they face down death, and life together proving that unity and co-operation really can work mirracles. No matter how big their victories are in space, it's the small ones that are cause for celebration.

A/N: This is the short story version of a play that I am currently writing which is much more in depth.

General Hammond in this universe is a Brigadier General as opposed to his usual Major General.

Disclaimer:

This is Fan Fiction, recognisable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

An alien threat is posed by a race hell bent on enslaving the human race, or eradicating it. Whichever comes first. It is due to this threat that a global truce has been declared, this is by no means a peace. All domestic combat has been put aside in favour of the shared threat. The first line of defence is a squad of six prowlers, they are not big, or pretty, or particularly comfortable. What they are is well armed and reliable. Created by the ANZAC's. The defence efforts are coordinated by a, supposedly, unified command. 'Supposedly' because the Americans had swooped in and taken over. Head of the Prowler Command is American Brigadier General George Hammond, who prefers not to be referred to as anything other than 'The Brigadier'. His right hand man, Major Harry Mayborne, is also American and is universally disliked.

Flying the Prowlers are six four man squads. Alpha Squad is US Air Force, their Prowler is named 'Enterprise'. Beta Squad is comprised of ANZAC's (because they designed and built the things dammit), after much debate their Prowler was christened 'Eureka'.

Our story begins, as it inevitably must, in the barracks of Prowler Command somewhere in Australia. More specifically, Alpha Squad leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill's quarters. Present is the man himself. A rather tall and well-muscled man, just shy of forty with cropped brown hair, an air of command and grey eyes. With him is Doctor Daniel Jackson, a brilliant man of just above average height, with green eyes and glasses. We join them soon after, what may have been an incredibly intimate moment, but we won't ask them and they won't tell us. They have just begun a tandem rant, something of a regular occurrence between the two.

"How many times over have we saved the world? Bona fide saviours of the planet-"

"Dozens of times over, you and me both. Why is it that we are not allowed to love each other? Don't Ask Don't bloody Tell. Of all the stupid, bigoted.-"

"Pointless regulations. You have laid your life on the line for this planet, more times than I can count. Shot, stabbed,-"

"Thrown out an aeroplane. Fucking Brass. When are they going to repeal that stupid regulation? What possible bearing can it have on either of our ability to do our jobs? Hasn't done any harm so far. I hate this. At least-"

"We're in the same squad. For a nation that so prides itself on 'Justice and Liberty for all'. Of course-"

"That seems to mean 'Liberty and justice for all straight white male citizens who conform to supposed 'Christian' values. I hate hiding this from the people we care about. I hate making the choice to lie to them like this,-"

"It breaks my heart every time. To have to lie to people you trust with your life every single day. None of them would ever tell,-"

"But these things have a habit of getting back to The Brigadier. Don't Ask, Don't bloody Tell."

This rant has gone on in varying forms for over a decade. They had, quite by chance, been stationed together in that time, even in the four years before the Prowler Initiative. In the almost four years since legislation has been passed in some places. These rants have been followed by a conversation.

"I want to marry you, Jack."

"One day, one day they'll repeal that bloody reg."

"Let's resign, leave the saving of the world to somebody else for a change."

"I know you Daniel, you'd be miserable doing anything else."

"True."

"I bet the ANZAC's would take us."

At this point there is a knock at the door. They may be having another incredibly intimate moment at this point, but we won't ask and they won't tell. On the other side of the door is The Commander of 'Eureka', Leftennant Colonel, Eliza Jamison, She has been there for most of this time. She, along with much of the prowler division, have heard all this before, Of course she will never ask, and they will never tell. She looks generally conspiring.

"The Brig wants us, you too Doc, but I think you should see this first. And you're right we would take you."

The first thing that should be known about this statement is that The Brigadier is really quite the opposite of fond of being called 'The Brig'. The second thing is that Prowler Division don't much care about this fact. The third is that she has in her hand the base newspaper, it is more of a newsletter than a newspaper but they call it one all the same.

DO ASK, DO TELL

Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repealed

Leftenant Joel Watson

...The changes take effect officially at 0000 on the 19th September 2011 in the US, That's 1400, 19th September 2011 local time …

It should be mentioned at this point that, quite by chance, it is currently about quarter to the appointed hour. There will now be a brief pause in our narrative during which Prowler Division will meet in the conference room. We re-join our narrative as the appointed hour ticks over.

"Excuse me Brigadier, do you have the correct time?"

"1400 Colonel."

"Good, if you will bear with me for a moment there is something I have wanted to do for over a decade."

Our story does not end in a marriage or an engagement or even a kiss, because that would imply that all is well. This is not the case. So this is where we leave them. Fighting the good fight. In the name of all that is good and right. One day they may have their happy ending. Until then we must ask and they must tell. And the fight continues on two fronts, on earth and in the sky. Because the greatest thing that can ever be learned is just to love and be loved in return.


End file.
